Só Por Essa Noite
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Rose sempre foi a mais bem comportada. Ela só aprontou uma vez na vida! E olha no que deu... RoseX.P.O. One-shot diretamente ligada a Damas 2!


**N/A: Olá, meus amores!**

**Para todos vocês que estavam curiosos aqui está! De onde a Rose conhece o professor Black? Agora vocês irão saber. Essa one-shot é conectada diretamente a "Damas Grifinórias 2" e a "Deliciosa Tentação". Você pode ler uma sem a outra? Claro que sim. Você vai entender? Bom, daí já são outros quinhentos...**

**Muito mais recomendado para quem ta curioso para saber de onde esse povo se conhece e o que rolou na infame noite que Rose ficou fora de casa...**

**Queria agradecer muito a Sulene Elen, que betou isso para mim! Você foi uma boneca, flor s2**

**XxX**

Sirius Black, o Segundo ainda estava tentando entender como fora convencido a dar aulas em Hogwarts quando pisou no pub trouxa no centro de Londres.

Sua família tivera grande participação em sua decisão a começar por seu primo Remus que insistira que os dois iriam diverte-se por lá, passando por sua tia Amelie que lhe dissera o ótimo professor que ele seria, então sua mãe que mantinha esperanças que voltar a escola o fizesse lembrar que ele não era mais um adolescente e então sua prima Anabelle, que fizera bico e charminho até ele aceitar. Não que precisasse muito: Sirius nunca dizia não para Anabelle.

Ainda não sabia por que a mãe insistira tanto, Anellise Roberts sempre foi insistente em mantê-lo bem longe da família Potter/Weasley, mas indo à Hogwarts daria aulas para uma penca deles. Um sorriso de canto de lábio surgiu em seu rosto ao pensar em como seria uma reunião de pais e mestres com o infame Harry Potter.

Pessoalmente, Sirius não tinha nada contra o herói sequer tinha vontade de conhecê-lo, mas daí o imbecil tinha que ofender sua mãe, acusando-a de querer o dinheiro da família Black ou aquela casa horrorosa em Grimauld Place. A partir desse momento Sirius começou a ter um problema muito sério com o Potter. Ensinar a trupe dele seria no mínimo... Interessante. Menos James esse além de já ter se formado Sirius já o conhecia. E pra piorar: até gostava do pentelho.

Mas hoje Sirius não queria pensar em nada disso, não queria lembrar que aceitara um trabalho que não tinha um pingo de vontade de realizar, queria esquecer-se dos Potter e até de sua família. Hoje ele queria ficar extremamente bêbado e levar uma mulher pra cama. Necessariamente nessa ordem. Como Remy, o grande pentelho escolhera sair com a namorada da vez, Sirius partiu sozinho para o lado trouxa de Londres onde teria menos chance de encontrar algum conhecido. Havia um pub chamado Holy Land que tinha uma cerveja muito boa e uma clientela interessante e era la que ele entrava no momento.

O treinamento de auror deixou o homem atento aos seus arredores, todo lugar que entrava era imediatamente acessado, as ameaças localizadas e os pontos vulneráveis também, talvez justamente por isso, a primeira coisa que tenha visto no lugar fosse _ela_.

A garota parecia jovem demais para estar ali ou talvez fosse só sua roupa: skinny jeans, all stars cor de rosa e a camisa xadrez. Embora tivesse um _pint_ de cerveja na mão toda vez que dava um gole, fazia uma careta como se o sabor não lhe agradasse. Era óbvio que não estava confortável com o ambiente ao seu redor, como se fosse a primeira vez que pisasse em um pub. Se continuasse com aquela cara de presa fácil ia se meter em problemas logo.

Bom, não era problema dele. Esse era o tipo de garota que só dava dor de cabeça. Por isso ia ficar bem longe dela.

O seu plano funcionou a maior parte da noite. Até o bêbado colocar as mãos nela.

A essa altura Sirius já estava conversando com uma loira que estava praticamente se jogando em seu colo, mas volta e meia seus olhos voltavam para a garota. Viu o bêbado se aproximar dela e revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que ia acabar acontecendo. O homem estava totalmente instável e balançava de um lado para o outro. Atrás dele uma mesa de amigos o encorajava, o que provavelmente agravou a situação. Quando ele começou a falar com a menina, ela corou imediatamente. O homem falou alguma coisa e ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, ele pareceu insistir.

Sirius que a essa altura não estava nem mais fingindo prestar atenção na loira, mantinha seus olhos fixos na confusão que estava prestes a acontecer. Quando o homem estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela, a menina deu um tapa reflexivo na mão dele e foi ai que a confusão começou. Os tais amigos do cara começaram a rir e ele, ofendido, pegou-a pelo braço.

Sirius não era nenhum cavaleiro de armadura dourada, mas com certeza não ia deixar uma mulher ser tratada assim. Tinha uma prima mais nova que provavelmente metia-se em mais confusões do que ele queria saber, e mataria o homem que a tocasse do jeito que esse cretino tocava a menina do bar.

Em poucas passadas Sirius estava atrás do imbecil. Com uma mão firme no ombro do homem virou-o para si.

-Tire as mãos da minha irmã. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

O homem podia estar bêbado, mas não era estúpido.

-Desculpa. –ele pediu afastando-se na hora –Eu não sabia.

A menina olhou chocada de um para o outro.

-Eu não...

-Vamos indo, Ana. –ele falou pegando-a pelo braço, antes que ela fizesse a besteira de desmenti-lo –Você nem deveria estar aqui.

Sirius arrastou-a para fora antes que a morena abrisse a boca e falasse alguma besteira e não soltou-a até os dois estarem na calçada.

-Quem você pensa que é? –ela protestou virando-se para ele –Eu não sou sua irmã.

Os olhos dela eram azuis como um céu de verão, muito bonitos. E só contribuíam para faze-la parecer ainda mais nova. Quantos anos ela teria?

-Eu sei muito bem que você não é minha irmã. –ele revirou os olhos –Eu só estava salvando a sua pele. De nada.

A boca dela abriu-se em choque.

-Eu certamente não precisava da sua ajuda. –ela falou, empinando o queixo.

Ela tinha um jeito formal de falar que era estranhamente adorável, apesar de estar falando alto demais. O que fez Sirius pensar...

-Você está bêbada? –perguntou direto.

Ela corou fortemente no rosto e no pescoço.

-É óbvio que não. –protestou cruzando os braços.

O que queria dizer que era óbvio que sim.

-Quantas cervejas você tomou? –ele insistiu.

-Só três! –ela falou mostrando quatro dedos –Quero dizer...

-Quer dizer que você bebeu mais do que aguenta. –ele concluiu. Era fácil de perceber, apenas olhando para ela, que a morena não devia aguentar beber um copo, que dirá três/quatro.

Ela bufou indignada como só uma pessoa alcoolizada era capaz de se sentir com a verdade.

-Quantos anos você tem? –ele quis saber.

-21. –ela respondeu na hora.

Sirius ficou um pouco dividido entre acreditar ou não nisso, mas ela falara de forma firme e sem hesitar então, talvez fosse verdade.

-OK. –ele respirou fundo –Eu vou te acompanhar até em casa.

-NÃO! –ela protestou na hora, então tapou a boca, como se não acreditasse que tinha falado tão alto –Não precisa. Eu vou sozinha.

Sirius olhou-a de cima a baixo. Do jeito que estava ela não ia chegar nem na esquina.

-Eu insisto. –ele falou de forma firme –Onde você mora?

A morena mordiscou o lábio inferior, obviamente pesando os prós e contras de compartilhar a informação com ele. Por fim, soltou um suspiro.

-Eu não vou ficar em casa hoje. –ela falou –Eu vou dormir no apartamento do meu primo.

-Onde fica? –ele insistiu.

-Ele mudou faz pouco tempo, eu não sei o endereço. Mas eu anotei! –ela falou, buscando nos bolsos –Onde está? Eu sei que eu pus aqui...

Sirius esperou pacientemente enquanto ela continuava sua busca, embora tivesse certeza de qual seria o resultado.

-Eu perdi o papel. –ela concluiu, franzindo o cenho.

O rapaz pediu paciência aos céus.

-Você não tem o telefone dele?

-Fred não tem essas coisas de trou... –ela tapou a boca com as mãos de novo.

-Você é bruxa? –Sirius perguntou de forma direta.

Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Sou.

-Ok. –Sirius tentou respirar fundo mais uma vez –Escuta, não tem como você ir pra casa?

Ela apenas fez que não com a cabeça, sem oferecer explicações.

Sirius bufou.

-Certo, certo... Bom... Vamos para minha casa então. Você pode dormir na cama e eu durmo no sofá.

-Eu nem te conheço! –ela protestou corando –Por que você está fazendo isso?

Boa pergunta. Sirius também não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Havia uma fragilidade nela que o fazia querer protege-la, cuidar para que nada de ruim acontecesse. Como isso não era normal para ele, não foi o que disse a ela.

-Eu tenho uma prima mais nova que você. Se ela se metesse em encrenca eu gostaria que alguém a ajudasse. –uma meia verdade digna.

A garota pareceu refletir sobre isso e aceitar a explicação dele.

-Qual o seu nome? –Sirius finalmente perguntou –Eu sou Sirius.

-Meu nome é Rose.

XxX

Rose Weasley não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, indo com um estranho para a casa dele!

E se ele a atacasse? Matasse? Vendesse para o tráfico de pessoas na Turquia? Tantas coisas ruins podiam acontecer, por que achava que estaria segura com ele?

Muito provavelmente porque não tinha como ir para casa. Tinha dito a mãe que ia dormir na casa da tia Ginny, tinha dito a Ginny que ia dormir na casa do tio George e tinha dito ao tio que ia dormir na própria casa. O tempo todo tinha planejado ficar no apartamento do seu primo Fred, ter um pouco de paz e quietude, mas fora esperta o bastante para perder o endereço.

Essas coisas só aconteciam com ela.

Isso que dava querer ser quem não era. Rose não era aventureira, festeira e louca como as primas. Era a certinha da família, a nerd, cópia perfeita de sua mãe. Tinha certeza que quando Lily saía com seu grupinho esse tipo de coisa não acontecia. A não ser que Lily _quisesse_ que acontecesse.

Então lá estava ela, indo para a casa de um cara que não conhecia. Filmes de terror começavam assim. Até onde sabia podia amanhecer numa banheira de gelo sem o rim. Ou era o fígado? E isso nem fazia sentido, como sobreviveria uma noite em uma banheira de gelo sem o baço? Ou era o pulmão?

Enfim, não é relevante no momento.

Se bem que tinha que admitir, para um possível serial-killer o tal Sirius era muito bonito, absurdamente bonito. Os cabelos muito negros caíam até acima da gola da sua jaqueta, formando cachos que também lhe cobriam a testa, ressaltando ainda mais os olhos incrivelmente azuis dele. Nunca tinha visto olhos tão azuis antes. Na verdade tinha sim, em uma pessoa... Só não lembrava quem no momento. E então as omoplatas. Merlin, que omoplatas! Rose adorava costas masculinas: ombros, a linha da espinha, bundas... E as costas desse cara eram fenomenais! Ele com certeza nadava e malhava, porque não havia outra explicação para tanta deli...

Sirius parou e Rose acabou batendo nele, já que estava distraída demais pensando em suas omoplatas.

-Desculpa. –murmurou sem conseguir encara-lo corada de vergonha.

Sirius suspirou mais uma vez. Coitado. Devia estar considerando larga-la ali no meio da rua. Não iria julga-lo se fosse o caso.

-Daqui podemos aparatar. –ele falou –Você vem comigo, nem tente aparatar sozinha no seu estado. Nós vamos para o meu flat, que fica em Finders Lane. Você conhece esse lugar? –quis saber.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Era uma rua residencial bruxa bem cara, sabia exatamente onde ficava.

-Ótimo. Me dê sua mão. –ele falou, estendendo a própria.

Rose respirou fundo e aceitou. Já tava no inferno mesmo...

Sentiu a familiar sensação desagradável de aparatar com alguém, mas logo viu-se no lobby de um prédio elegante.

-Vamos. –Sirius largou a mão dela e Rose parou antes de tentasse voltar o contato. Merlin, devia estar bêbada mesmo.

Os dois subiram um lance de escadas em silêncio, andaram por um corredor branco até chegarem a uma porta que trazia o número 13 em si.

-Número da sorte? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Não. –ele abriu um pequeno sorriso –O único apartamento disponível.

Rose corou. Claro que era isso.

Sirius abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento com Rose logo atrás de si. O bom gosto da decoração não foi um choque para ela, já que estava começando a ficar óbvio que ele não era um homem simples. Tudo era masculino, mas elegante, decorado em preto e branco, com apenas alguns detalhes em prata e couro. Não devia ter sido barato, mas, mais uma vez, Sirius não parecia ser simples em nada.

Aproximou-se da lareira onde um único retrato estava. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era um retrato trouxa, com as cinco pessoas na foto paradas e sorrindo. Nela havia duas mulheres, uma incrivelmente loira, enquanto a outra tinha cabelos completamente negros, embora dividissem o mesmo azul nos olhos, que parecia ter sido passado para as crianças também. Havia os dois meninos: um com cabelos cor de areia e um sorriso calmo, enquanto o de cabelos negros, Sirius obviamente, tinha o sorriso de alguém que estava a um passo de arrumar confusão. E, por fim, havia o bebê, enrolado num chalé amarelo ouro, o que tornava impossível de ver se era menino ou menina, com seus cabelos loiros, sendo segurado pela mulher loira.

-Sua família? –Rose adivinhou, porque aquele cara de tranqueira do moreno só podia ser Sirius.

-É. –foi a resposta dele. Sem mais.

Ok, isso estava ficando extremamente desconfortável, era óbvio que ele não a queria ali.

-Talvez eu devesse ir embora... Você não parece nada feliz com a minha presença. –ela comentou quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida.

-E você tem pra onde ir? –ele quis saber.

-Eu posso arrumar um hotel. –ela falou, embora ouvisse a incerteza na própria voz.

Sirius suspirou.

-Quantos anos você tem mesmo? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Vinte e um. –ela falou de novo, sem hesitar. Era a única mentira que sabia contar bem porque seu sonho era ter essa idade e ir pra longe de sua família, que embora carinhosa, não sabia o significado de "privacidade".

-Ok, eu vou acreditar em você. –ele falou –Mais ou menos. Eu vou te mostrar o quarto.

-Que quarto? –ela perguntou alarmada.

-O meu.

Rose sentiu o rosto esquentar. Um sorriso foi surgindo nos lábios de Sirius e não prometia nada além de problemas. Ela corou ainda mais.

-Você vai dormir sozinha. –ele informou com o sorriso ainda ali –A não ser que você faça questão de companhia. –sugeriu malicioso.

-Não! –Rose protestou imediatamente, então sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada ao vê-lo rindo.

Claro que ele não estava realmente sugerindo que os dois... Até parece que... Ele devia ter namoradas lindíssimas e mulheres deviam implorar pela sua atenção. Obviamente não tinha porque perder seu tempo com ela.

Lily provavelmente teria dado alguma resposta charmosa e já estaria com Sirius aos seus pés.

-Você está segura comigo, senhorita Rose. –ele provocou –Eu não tenho o hábito de atacar mulheres alcoolizadas.

Rose não ia responder. Não ia. De verdade. Ela ia ficar...

-Você só ataca as sóbrias? –viu-se perguntar.

_O que estava acontecendo com a língua dela?_

O sorriso de antes voltou, mas estava ficando cada vez mais... Predatório.

-Eu dificilmente preciso atacar alguém. –ele falou de forma arrogante.

Rose soltou um muxoxo. Era o que imaginava. Sirius, porém, interpretou isso de outra forma.

-Você está querendo ser atacada? –perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Rose bufou de forma pouco elegante.

-Até parece. –revirou os olhos e então viu-se falando muito mais do que devia -Eu nunca fui atacada na vida. Acho que eu nem saberia que estava sendo atacada.

E la estava de novo, aquele sorriso cafajeste/sedutor/safado/perigoso.

-Ah se fosse eu te atacando você saberia com certeza.

Os hormônios dela saberiam com certeza. Merlin, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo se estava sendo capaz de flertar com um homem desses. Ou seria uma coisa certa?

-Aposto que sim. –falou cruzando os braços –Mas a gente não vai descobrir isso. –falou de forma firme, mais para si do que para ele.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sabe... Isso me soou como um desafio. –ele disse –E eu nunca recuso um desafio.

XxX

Sirius estava brincando com fogo e devia parar já. Rose não era o tipo de mulher com o qual lidava normalmente. Meio óbvio. Mas havia algo nela... Deviam ser os olhos, ou talvez a boca, tinha algo convidativo e fresco, diferente da maioria das mulheres.

Ainda tinha algumas dúvidas sobre a idade dela, mas se insistia que tinha 21 ele não ia discutir. Muito menos se sentir culpado.

Só queria saber quando tinha passado da certeza de que não ia toca-la para a certeza de que iria seduzi-la. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Mas Sirius só fazia o que queria mesmo, então...

-Venha, eu vou te mostrar o quarto. –ele falou, seguindo por um corredor.

O apartamento de Sirius era grande, mas não muito, afinal morava sozinho e não tinha necessidade de vários quartos. Inclusive a segunda suíte que havia ali tinha sido transformada em sala de jogos, o lugar preferido dele e dos primos.

Seu quarto era uma outra coisa. Com carpete creme e paredes completamente brancas, cobertas em lugares pelos quadros que sua tia Amelie pintava. Havia um closet e uma porta que levava ao banheiro. Mas podia ver os olhos de Rose fixos na cama. Não pôde evitar um sorriso malicioso. A cama era uma obra de arte, tinha que admitir: mais alta que a maioria e larga. Remus costumava dizer que Sirius conseguiria colocar um esquadrão inteiro de cheerleaders ali (ao que o outro sempre respondia que já tinha feito). Estava parcialmente desarrumada, porque Sirius não a arrumara de manhã, com seus lençóis azuis marinhos largados e os travesseiros pretos também.

Rose mal piscava olhando a cama. Ele soltou uma risada baixa, que pareceu desperta-la.

-Eu vou ver se tenho alguma coisa na qual você possa dormir. –ele falou entrando no closet.

Quando saiu de la viu que Rose fingia analisar um dos quadros e fazia um grande esforço para ignorar a cama. Adorável.

-Aqui. –ele falou, estendendo as roupas na direção dela –Isso deve servir. Você pode se trocar no banheiro.

-Obrigada. –ela abaixou a cabeça e correu para o banheiro.

Merlin, essa menina era problema. Tímida demais, assustada demais. Das duas uma: ou tinha um namorado ou era virgem, e nenhuma das opções era realmente atraente para Sirius, as duas davam dor de cabeça. Mas se o problema era só a virtude da mocinha... Bom, brincar um pouco não machucava ninguém.

XxX

Rose olhou-se no espelho do gigante banheiro (sério, ele tinha uma banheira onde devia caber um time de futebol) e suspirou. Sexy mandou lembranças e correu na direção oposta. Ele tinha emprestado a ela o que deviam ser shorts de correr, que estavam chegando ao seu joelho, e uma camiseta do Manchester United (oficial!), que Rose estava considerando seriamente roubar para si, embora ficasse praticamente uma camisola nela.

Suspirou mais uma vez, colocou as roupas dobradas sobre a bancada da pia, o tênis no chão e saiu do banheiro. Tinha aproveitado e passado uma escova nos cabelos e, como achara que seria sacanagem escovar os dentes com a escova dele, fizera um bochecho rápido com a pasta.

Sirius estava parado perto da cama usando uma calça de moleton e uma regata branca, embora algo dissesse a Rose que ele fazia aquilo mais por ela do que por costume.

-Você está uma gracinha. –ele falou olhando-a de cima a baixo, embora seu sorriso malicioso não fosse condizente com o comentário inocente.

-Eu vou roubar sua camisa. –ela declarou sem pensar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha divertido.

-Ah é? Pra que? –quis saber.

-Você está brincando, né? É uma camisa oficial com o nome do Peddersen, pra que você acha que eu vou roubar? –ela falou.

-Fã do Manchester? –ele falou com um sorriso admirado.

-Torcedora fanática. –ela admitiu –Sempre gostei muito mais de futebol do que de quadribol.

-Onde você esteve minha vida toda? –Sirius provocou, o que fez a morena corar.

Provavelmente escondendo-se na biblioteca, ela pensou, mas felizmente não falou.

-Bom, a cama é toda sua. –Sirius declarou –Eu vou dormir no sofá.

-Isso não me parece muito justo. –ela franziu o cenho –A casa é sua. Eu devia dormir no sofá.

-Querida, uma vez na vida eu estou sendo um cavalheiro, não me atrapalhe.

Rose acabou rindo. Ele era tão cara de pau.

-Eu agradeço o cavalheirismo, então. –ela falou, fazendo uma pequena curvatura.

O canto esquerdo da boca de Sirius levantou.

-Eu vou deixar você dormir. –declarou, embora ao invés de sair do quarto se aproximou dela, até que apenas um palmo os separava –Quer um beijo de boa noite? –perguntou.

Rose estava totalmente hipnotizada por ele. A essa altura já não sabia mais se era a bebida ou não, só sabia que ele a olhava como nunca tinha sido olhada antes, como se realmente a visse, além da nerdice, da responsabilidade e da família.

Era possível ficar embriagada de sensações?

-Posso supor que quem cala consente? –ele brincou, pegando o queixo dela entre o indicador e o polegar.

-Com certeza. –ela respondeu sem fôlego.

Rose viu o sorriso vitorioso dele antes de Sirius abaixar a cabeça e por sua boca contra a dela, mas não ligou muito, estava se sentindo bem vitoriosa também no momento.

Não tinha tido muitos namorados antes. Ok, tivera dois e preferia nem pensar muito nisso, já que os dois foram péssimos. Era praticamente impossível arrumar namorados quando tudo o que se fazia era estudar e tinha uma família intimidadora na sua cola. Mas, mesmo com pouca experiência, tinha certeza que nada nesse mundo se comparava ao beijo de Sirius.

Ele tinha uma segurança que os meninos da sua idade não tinham. Sabia quando pressionar mais, quando afastar, quando morder... Merlin, por favor, diga que ela não estava derretendo do jeito que achava que estava!

Geralmente era o tipo de garota bem firme em que partes do corpo podia ser tocada ou não durante um beijo, mas parar Sirius nunca passou pela sua cabeça. Quando percebeu as mãos escorregando por suas costas e cintura e parando em sua bunda, nem pensou em reclamar, porque ele levantou-a e pegou no colo, como numa cena de filme!

Logo sentiu o lençol frio contra suas costas. Talvez agora fosse o momento de parar, mas... Estava tão cansada de ser a certinha, a perfeita e previsível. Seria muito errado deixar as coisas rolarem uma vez na vida? Só dessa vez? Nunca teria outra chance com um cara como Sirius, sequer entendia porque ele queria ficar com ela. Era melhor ficar quieta e ir até o fim.

Única chance e todo aquele drama...

Sirius deitou-se entre suas pernas, sem tirar a boca da dela. O peso dele afundou-a contra o colchão de forma deliciosa e os quadris colados traziam sensações incríveis. Tinha uma vontade louca de sentir cada centímetro do corpo dele de uma vez só, então deslizou as mãos pelos braços tão definidos e fortes. A boca dele deslizou por seu queixo até deixar uma mordida na base do pescoço de Rose.

A resposta do corpo dela foi automática, arqueando suas costas, pedindo por mais. Sirius continuou dedicando uma atenção torturante aquela área, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou a mão pelas pernas dela e puxou-as, fazendo-as envolver sua cintura.

Rose não precisou de encorajamento para aceitar a sugestão e logo suas mãos começaram a procurar uma brecha na camisa de Sirius, que logo foi retirada e arremessada para o outro lado do quarto. Rose agradeceu a Deus por essa maravilha humana que tinha diante de si. Uau. Simplesmente uau.

A mão dele entrou pela camiseta dela e seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando o sentiu roçar suavemente o nó dos dedos na curva de seu seio. Separou a boca da dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, então pulou para baixo e depositou um beijo no pedaço de barriga que a camiseta deixava exposto. Pouco a pouco foi subindo o tecido e cada pedaço novo de pele era beijado. Rose mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo até sentir o ar do quarto na pele exposta. Num resposta automática cruzou os braços para esconder os seios.

Sirius parou na hora, suspirou e saiu de cima dela.

-O que foi? –Rose perguntou preocupada.

-Nós não vamos fazer isso. –ele declarou levantando-se da cama e olhando pelo chão em busca de sua camiseta.

-Mas... Mas eu quero. –ela falou.

-Eu sei. Eu também. Mas também sei que você está bêbada e é inexperiente. –ele falou calmamente, colocando a peça de volta –Não vou tirar proveito.

-Mas... Mas... Eu não estou tão bêbada assim! –ela protestou –E eu não sou inexperiente.

Sirius não parecia acreditar muito nela.

-Rose... –ele suspirou –Isso é errado, você é nova demais.

-Eu não sou! –ela protestou.

-Para mim você é. –ele falou –Não é que eu não queira...

-Não. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Não me venha com essa conversa. –pediu parecendo cansada –Você tem razão, eu estou bêbada e é melhor parar.

Sirius sabia, pelo tom dela, que a morena devia estar muito brava com ele. Mulheres. Se você é um cavalheiro e diz não, elas se sentem indesejadas, se você é um porco e tira proveito... Bom, você é um porco que tira proveito. Impossível faze-las felizes. Se bem que Rose ainda estava levemente intoxicada. Tinha esperanças que de manhã entendesse porque ele teve que parar, embora não quisesse.

-Amanhã a gente conversa direito. –ele falou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela –E você vai ver que eu tinha razão.

A menina não respondeu nada, apenas deitou-se de lado, de costas para ele. Sirius suspirou mais uma vez. Mulheres. Fora criado com três e sabia que às vezes não adiantava argumentar, ser sincero ou falar a verdade. Quando queriam se fazer de vítimas elas não poupavam esforços.

-Boa noite, Rose.

Ela não respondeu, embora ele já esperasse por isso. Esperou ela estar dormindo profundamente e levantou-se. Não ia passar vontade desse jeito.

Queria a garota e muito, mas era errado, porque obviamente tinha muito mais experiência que ela. Se é que ela tinha experiência alguma. Era isso que dava querer bancar o cavalheiro, da próxima vez não ia dar-se ao trabalho. Se ela queria fingir-se de mais velha e sabida, quem era ele para desmenti-la?

Ta, não ia fazer isso, porque tinha uma prima/irmã que não queria ver sendo tratada desse jeito. Além do mais, Rose merecia coisa melhor do que ser tratada dessa forma. Quando ela acordasse ia fazer café da manhã para ela, convida-la para passar o dia e podiam discutir a situação melhor. Era um bom plano.

Foi deitar-se no sofá da sua sala de jogos satisfeito com seu plano de ação. Pena que não pôde coloca-lo em prática, porque Rose acordou muito antes dele e, sentindo-se envergonhada e rejeitada, foi embora para a sua casa, mesmo sabendo que teria mil explicações para dar. Sirius chegou a achar que nunca mais veria a morena de olhos azuis, mas o destino às vezes tem ideias diferentes...

**xXx**

**N/A: Reviews são sempre bem vindos e adorados!**

**B-jão**


End file.
